Trigun?
by ladyknives
Summary: Ok what happens when you take Trigun and add two faction authors? Well if you want to know read on. Please R&R.
1. Vash?

Trigun?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. -Sob- Why can't I own?  
  
Note: Well people you can blame this fic on EvilVashTSClone. This is a dream I had and she said that I had to write it down and make a fic out of it. So you can say I will be in it and so will EVTSC. I will us LKV for LadyKnives and EVTSC for EvilVashTSClone. So if you don't like I sorry. So please R&R. If I get enough Reviews I may continue this story. So Onward or should I say downward to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is that on your arm?" asked my mom as I came in to the kitchen one fate filled morning. "What? Where?" I said as I scanned my arm for anything abnormal. "There," She said as she grabbed my arm and proceeded to poke at a large, purplish-red knot that had come up on my left arm. "Ow, that hurts." I said as I pull my arm out of her grasp. "That doesn't look good. You need to go to the doctor and see what that is." She picked up the phone and called my doctor's office to tell them that I was coming. "Ok let me get ready and I will go." I headed towards my room to get ready.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
"LKV" A nurse called as she looked around the waiting room. I had been waiting in the waiting room for over 2 hours and had read just about 3 chapters in the book I had brought with me. I got up and followed her as she led me to an empty examining room. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said as she left the room. I looked around the room and there was the normal stuff that you always see in examining room. The giant swab sticks, the tongue depressor (you know the ice cream sticks), the hazardous waste bag, and my favorite the medical poster. This medical poster explained how your lungs worked but it took so long to figure it out that I lost interest. I got out my book and started reading knowing that as soon as I got interest in it the doctor would come in. "How are you today?" The doctor asked as he came in the room just as I got to a really good fight scene in my book. I don't know why doctors ask that I mean hello if we were feeling great we wouldn't be here. "Ok, how are you?" I asked just to be sociable. "Good, what seems to be the problem?" "Well I woke up this morning and I had this knot on my arm." I said as I showed him the knot. He looked at it and started to press on it. I hiss in a breath. "Does that hurt?" He asked as he looked up into my face. "Yes." I said when what I really wanted to say was, no it doesn't hurt you dumb ass. I just hiss because it felt good. Sometimes doctors can really ask some of the dumbest questions. He continued to examine the knot. Which involved more poking and prodding. He finally stepped back and picked up my chart. "Well?" I asked when he didn't say anything. "You seem to have some kind of insect bite. I have never seen anything like it. So I'm sending you to the hospital. They have test they can do that we don't have. Do you feel like driving or do you want me to get you an ambulance?" "I'll drive. I feel fine except I have this huge knot on my arm." "Ok I will call the hospital and tell them that you are coming." He said as he ushered me out of the room and down the hall. "Ok, do I have to go anywhere special when I get to the hospital?" "No, just go in the emergency entrance and tell them your name." The doctor said as he showed me the waiting room. Ok he has really gotten me worried. This thing can't be that serious, can it?  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
"Can I help you?" said the nurse that set at the front desk thing. "Yes my doctor told me to come here. He said he would call and tell you that I was coming." I said as I looked around for my mom. I had called her and told her that the doctor had sent me to the hospital. "Whats your name?" Asked the woman as I scanned the room. "LKV" "Yes we were expecting you. Just take a seat and I will call you when it is your turn." I turn around and tried to find a seat. I figure that it would be a long wait but it was only a few minutes when I heard my name called. I followed a cute male nurse to another examining room and waited.  
  
"LKV?" Said an older doctor, his name tag read Jeff, as he entered into the room. "Yes" "Lets have a look at that knot." Jeff said as he pulled up a rolling stool and set down. He looked at it and pushed around the knot but never on it. "Well I going to take a sample and do a couple test. It will take about an hour. You want to wait here or out in the waiting room?" Jeff said as he took a needle and extracted some of the stuff that was in the knot. The stuff was nasty looking. It looked like green pus. "I'll wait here. I have a book to read." "Ok let me take this to the lab and then maybe we can tell what that knot is." He said as he left the room. I opened my book and started reading.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
"Ok lets get you ready." I looked up and a small nurse came in carrying a really big needle. "What? Whats going on?" I asked as she came at me with the needle. Crap that thing is as long as my finger. "You have been bitten by a rare East Indian, blue, spotted, camel spider." Said Jeff as he came in the room. "What I have never heard of such a thing." I said as the nurse looked for a vein. "The spider is very rare and if we don't operate now you will loss you arm. Then your lungs will fill up and you will die. We have already got permission from you mother. It is a simple operation so relax." Jeff said as I felt the nurse stick me with the needle. "Ow. So how long should this take?" I asked as I rubbed my arm where that crazy nurse had stuck me. "Just about 10 minutes but it is very painful that is why we are putting you to sleep. I could feel my eyes slowly closing and as the world went dark I felt them moving me. Then there was nothingness.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital bed but this hospital looked a little different then the one I was in before. The walls of the hospital were even different. Every hospital I had ever been in had off white walls but this one had a hunter green. There was a cactus seating on the table and there wasn't a phone anywhere in the room. What the hell was going on and where was I? "Great your awake. How do you feel?" I looked over to see who had come in the door and there stood EVTSC. "Good I guess. How long was I out? Where am I?" I asked as she came over and sat in one of the chairs that were in the room. "Well I think it was 2 weeks and in the hospital." "What 2 weeks? Why was I out 2 weeks and I know I'm in the hospital but which one." "Well the doctors gave you to much pain medication and it put you in a coma. Well I don't really know where we are. I just came along in the helicopter because your mom couldn't come." EVTSC said as she pushed her scarlet red hair out of her eyes. "What? So you're the only one here?" "Yep just me. Oh. They are going to discharge you in a few hours and I have to go sign some papers for your release. I will come back after I get done and then you can get out of this hospital." With that she got up and left. Crap what kind of crazy place was this? I just woke up and they are already releasing me. Shouldn't they keep me over night for observation?  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Asked EVTSC as we exited he hospital. We stood in front of the hospital and it was like I was transported to an old western town with the dirt streets, old wooden houses and stores. I turned to look at the hospital and it was made out of brick and some kind of metal. It looked to be about 100 years old. "I don't know. Where are we?" EVTSC just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I was just along for the trip." "Find I will ask someone." I said as I stepped onto the street. "Look out. AHHHHHHH!" Said a man in a long red trench coat said as he rode by on a weird looking animal. The animal looked to be a cross between a lizard and some kind of bird. The man had finally stopped the animal and went into a building that looked to be a store. Wait that can't be who I think it is. "EVTSC, your probably going to say that I'm crazy for asking this, but did you just see Vash the Stampede ride by on a thomas?" I said as I continued to stare at the building that he had entered. "Yea he comes into town every week or so to get groceries." She said as if that was the most ordinary thing in the world. "What, Vash is really real? What a minute, why aren't you chasing him down the street?" I asked as I turned to look at her "Well the first time I saw him I chased him all they way home. Then I ran into Meryl and she beat me up. So no more chasing after him but it doesn't hurt to look." EVTSC said as she smiled at me. I'm I going crazy? "Wait did you just say Meryl beat you up?" "Yea. That's what I said." "How long ago was this?" I asked because she didn't have any bruises or anything. "Oh about 2 weeks ago. It was the same day that you where transferred here. I came out to look around and there stood Vash. So I chased him all the way home. Well when I got there Meryl was waiting at the door and you can guess what when on after that." Why didn't she mention we were on Gunsmoke when I woke up? Why am I the last one to know everything? Wait we're on Gunsmoke. That's means that Knives is somewhere on this planet. Ok now to convince EVTSC so help me find him. Ok plan. Got to have a plan. Well I guess the head on approach is always the best. "So if Vash is here that mean that Knives is somewhere right?" I said as I started off down the street. "Oh yea he lives with Vash and Meryl." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at her. "What and you didn't say anything? How could you not say anything? So how is he?" "Yea well I was distracted with you waking up and all. He has given up on killing the humans, for now anyway. He is going to observe them for a little while and then make up his mind." EVTSC said as she walked up beside me. "What and you didn't tell me? We are going to see him then. Come on." I said as I started walking down the street. "Ok, Ok but slow down. It's not like he is going to disappear before we get there." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to a slower pace. "You never know. This all maybe a dream and I want to get there before I wake up." I said as I tried to pull her to a faster pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Ok That's the start if you review you may get more and if you don't like it you can blame it all on EVTSC. She was the one that wanted me to write all this down and so I have. And on the same note if you like it she is also to blame. Well, people that's all I have to say. Hope you liked and if you didn't well sorry. I'm off to see if I can't write more of any original story that I'm working on. If you would like to read it then let me know and I may post it. Well of to my other story. 


	2. Did you have a nice trip?

Trigun?  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own. I never have, never will from the look of things.  
  
Yay I have a review. It is your lucky day one review is enough to get me to write another chapter. Remember this is a dream I had so if things get crazy please forgive me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Did you have a good trip?  
  
"Why don't we just wait for Vash and walk with him?" EVTSC asked as she tried to stop me from pulling her down the street. "Good Idea. Let's go find Vash." I changed direction and headed back up the street to the last place I saw Vash. "LKV. Don't go running in there you will scary him away. Then we will have a mad Meryl to deal with once we get to Vash's house and please don't do that scary face you do. You might scary him away." I stopped and looked at her. "What face?" EVTSC just keep on walking and didn't answer. "What face? Come on tell me." I said running to catch up to her. "You know the face." "No, what face?" I said as we walked up the steps to the store. "You know." She said as she went into the store and disappeared from site. (Ok note time EVTSC this is for you the most but if other people don't understand then it is for them too. Ok do you know how on a really bright day you can't really see inside if there isn't a light on or a window. That's what I meant when I said she disappeared. Ok back to the fic.) "No I really don't. Just tell me." I said as I followed her into the darkened store and bumped into some one as they were coming out. We went tumbling down the stairs and out into the street. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going." I said as I shoved and hit the person that was now lying on top of me. "Ow, Sorry alright. Just quit hitting me. You hit harder than Meryl." He said as he tried to stand up and stop me from hitting him at the same time. "Meryl?" I said as I finally got a good look at who it was that I went tumbling down the steps with. Vash! Man he looks better in person. -drool, drool. "Are you alright?" He asked as he held out his hand to help me up. "Uh yea I'm perfectly fine." I said as I took his hand. He helped me to my feet and I was tying not to stare and drool over him when I heard someone call my name. "LKV. Where are. Oh there you are. What are you doing? Oh hello Vash." EVTSC said as she came back out of the store to see what had happen to me. "Hey EVTSC. Do you know her?" Vash said as he picked up his groceries that had been knock out of his arms when we fell down the stairs. "Yea Vash this is LKV, LKV this is Vash." She said as she introduced us. "Yea we just met." I said as I tried to look as innocent as I could. "LKV what did you do?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." I said as I tried not to look guilty. "Vash what did she do?" "Nothing, she did nothing." "Ok I'm missing something and I don't know what it is. Anyway Vash you're the person that we we're looking for." "Why were you looking for me? I haven't done anything." Vash said as he put on his most innocent face. "Well LKV would like to meet your brother and I thought we should ask you first before we went all the way out to your house." "Why would you want to meet him? Wait how did you know I had a brother?" Vash asked as he looked at me. "Well wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I smiled at him and tried not to do the evil laugh. "I told you not to do that." EVTSC said as she hit me on the arm. "Ow. Do what? I just smiled." I said as I tried to figure out what I had done wrong. "That's just it you get that evil smile look every time you're not thinking very nice things." "What? I have never heard of such a thing. Beside I wasn't thinking anything bad. I was just thinking about uhh. Coffee." "Coffee? Yea like I'm going to believe that. "Yea coffee. I was thinking that I really wanted a cup of coffee." "Coffee? I think you just made that up, but I will never get you to admit it. I bet I know what you were thinking about, or should I say whom? So Vash can we come to visit?" EVTSC said as she turned back to Vash. Vash was just looking at us like we had grown another head. "Yea sure just let me get this packed on Meryl's thomas and then we will be ready. And Meryl says I'm weird." The last was added as he started to pack the groceries on the thomas." "Coffee. Come on you couldn't come up with anything better?" "What I really was thinking about coffee. Just not me drinking it." I said as I looked as innocent as I could. "Ok, I'm ready let's go." Vash said as he pulled his thomas down the street. "Wait for me." I said as I ran after him.  
  
  
  
Note: Well here is chapter 2. I know it is shorter than the first but sometimes dreams aren't that long. Well this is where my dream actually ends but if you review I may be able to pull some more craziness out of the junkyard that I call a brain. Some R&R please. And if you have any ideas please post them because I have no real idea where this is going. Thanks again for Reading. 


	3. Poptarts and Sandworms

Trigun?  
  
Disclaimer: You guess it I don't own. I do like poptarts every now and then. Does that count?  
  
Note: Well people EVTSC talked me into writing another chapter so here we are again. I came up with this chapter after I had taken some cough medicine. You could say that this is what happens when you write a fan fiction when you're sick. Well downward to the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Poptarts and Sandworms  
  
  
  
"Wait, if we're going out into the desert then we need protection." EVTSC said as she suddenly stopped right in front of me. Which caused me to run into her. "LKV watch it." "Don't just stop in front of me. You need some kind of break lights or something." "You just need to watch where you're going." She said as she walked up the steps into a building that I hadn't noticed before. "What is she doing?" Vash asked when he finally noticed we had stopped. I looked down the street at him. "She said something about protection." "I'm the only protection you need." Vash said as he started making the hero posses. (Author here, If you don't know the ones I'm talking about think episode 3. Ok back to the fic.) I started laughing at him. I just couldn't help it. He looked so funny. As people walked up and down the street they stopped and stared. "Come on Vash. People are staring." I whined as I walked over to him. "So, they came to worship the manly man called Vash." All I could do was shake my head at him. "Whats going on?" EVTSC said as she came out of the store. "I'm the only protection you need. I will protect you against robbers with my very life." Vash said as he continued to pose. "You know Meryl would kill us if you died saving us." EVTSC said as she walked down the street to us. "I hate it when people die." Vash said as he stopped posing. "That means we need more protection than just you. Just in case something was to happen." EVTSC said as she handed me a box. "Cool what is it?" I said as I tore open the box in record speed. "Just a little something that every traveler should have." It was a black colt 45, like Knives but not upside down. "Cool I like." I said as I pointed it at everybody and everything. "LKV! Don't do that. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get you a gun." EVTSC said as she took out her gun. It looked like one of Wolfwood. "No killing." Vash said as he tried to take away my gun. "Ok, Ok but its mine." I said as I ran down the street away from him. Vash gave chase and we had only got a few feet away from EVTSC. When I heard her start yelling at us. Should I listen to her? Yea I had better or she will be mad. "Vash, LKV quit playing around and let's get on with this adventure." EVTSC said as she stuck a pose. "Ok but tell Vash to leave me alone." I said as I walked back to where EVTSC stood. "Vash leave LKV alone." Vash looked like he didn't like it but nodded anyway.. "Onward hoooo." I said as we finally walked out of town. "Hoe? What do you mean by that? I though hoe was a..." "Vash! This is a wholesome fic." "Wholesome? Come on LKV you have PG-13 on the rating. 13 year olds know what a hoe is." "Well let's just stay way from that topic, ok." "Ok and Vash she meant ho like in the Thunder cats." "Thunder cats? What are Thunder cats?" Vash said as we passed a trashcan. Wait what is a trash can doing in the middle of the desert? "It was a TV show." "Oh ok so it not like Hoe as in a..." "No. LKV what are you looking at?" EVTSC said as she noticed that I was just about walking backwards staring at something. "The trashcan." "Trashcan? What trashcan?" EVTSC said as she turned around. "Why is there a trashcan in the middle of the desert?" "They good hiding places." Vash said. I looked around and all I could see was sand and a huge rock off to our far left. If I looked really hard I could almost see some other rocks on the horizon. "But what is it doing out in the middle of nowhere?" "Yea why is it out in the middle of nowhere." EVTSC said as she took out a pack of poptarts. "Hey where did you get that? I want one." I said as I tried to grab it. "You can't have it. This is the only pack I have." She said as she dodged my attack. "AHHHHHH! Sandworms run!" Vash yelled as he and the thomas ran passed us. The thomas was heading west and Vash was heading west. "What? Where?" EVTSC and me said in unison. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as a huge sandworm can out of the sand and roared at us. I pulled out my gun and aimed at the huge green blob of flesh. "Nooooooo!" Vash yelled as he grabbed my gun and took off with it. "Hey that's mine. AAHHHHH!" The sandworm sensing weakness charged us. I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. "Vash give me back my gun." "Mine too." EVTSC said as she ran up beside me. "No you will kill it." Vash said as he put on a burst of speed. "Yea well it is trying to eat us." I said as I turned to look how close the sandworm was. It seemed to be just following us. It wasn't getting any closer or anything. "You know this would look really funny to any one that is watching." I said as I tried to gain a little ground on Vash. "Why? What do you mean?" "Well think about it, we are chasing Vash and the sandworms are chasing us." I said as I noticed that a big cliff was coming up. " True. Crap? What are we going to do now?" EVTSC said as she noticed the cliff. "Well I say we uh well uh throw stuff." I said as I started digging in my pockets for anything to throw. "Throw stuff? Are you kidding? They are huge. They won't even feel it."  
  
"Nope I'm not kidding. We haven't got any guns or anything else to defend ourselves with. So I say throw stuff." I said as I throw a tube of lip- gloss at the sandworm. It just bounced off with no effect, whatsoever. I started hurling everything I had at the worm but it all just bounced off. After I hurled a couple of thing at the worm EVTSC joined me. "Ahh. What are we going to do now? We have nothing left to throw." EVTSC said as we reached the cliff face. I couldn't even see the bottom it was so deep. "What's that?" I said as I noticed that EVTSC had a silver poptart wrapper still in her hand. "Just my poptart and he can't have that." She said as she glared at the huge worm. It had stopped and was just swaying back and fourth. "Just give it to him." I said as I made a grab for the poptart. We ended up rolling around in the sand fighting over the poptart. I sat on top of EVTSC and pull the poptart out of her grasp. I tossed it to the sandworm. That is when time slowed. It took only a few seconds to pass but it seemed like it took an hour. EVTSC knocked me off of her and went after the poptart. (Think slow motion.) The poptart landed right in front of the sandworm. She jump for the poptart at the same time the sandworm made a dive for it. The sandworm got to the poptart first. It never even looked back as it left with its prize. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my poptart. You can't get them on Gunsmoke." EVTSC said as she got to her knees and started crying. "Well at least your alive and there will be other poptarts." I said as I walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "You owe me a whole box when we get back to our world." She said as she dried her tears. "Ok let's see if we can find Vash." We walked back in the direction we had come. "Does every thing look the same to you?" I said after we had walked a little way. "Yea. Let's get up on that big rock and see if we can spot anyone." EVTSC said as she climbed up the rock. "Ok." We made it to the top but the landscape looked the same no matter which way you looked. "Well this was a waste of time." I said as I set down. A small rock was loosened and fell off the backside of the rock. "OWWW." We looked over the backside of the rock and saw a knocked out Vash. "Well we found Vash." I said as I climbed down. "He is knocked out. So what good is he now? Man I never thought a rock this size could knock some one out." EVTSC said as she picked up the pebble. "I found our guns." I said as I took them out of Vash's pocket. (Ok get your mind out of the gutter and back to the fic.) "Great now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere with guns, a knocked out Vash and poptart eating sandworms." EVTSC said as she set down beside the rock.  
  
Well people what did you think about my poptart eating sandworm. Well I don't know how many chapters this will be so I hope you will excuse my pointless chapters. Please R&R. Maybe next chapter will have Knives in it. 


	4. Bus?

Trigun?  
  
Do I have to do a disclaimer? Everybody knows that I don't own Trigun. Like if I owned it I would be writing this fic. Use some common sense people. Ok, Ok I don't own. Don't have any money, so don't sue. PLEASE!!  
  
I have 6 reviews yay! Ok I happen to be reading Rayearth, Anne McCafferey's dragons of Pern series and Dragon Knights so you will have to excuse me if I decide to throw in some new animals or whatnots. Ok onward to the fic.  
  
Chapter 4: Bus?  
  
"Hey what is that?" EVTSC said as I sat down beside her and pulled out a manga that I had been reading before all of this madness had started. "Dragon Knights." I said as I went back to reading. "Where did you get it?" EVTSC said as she reached for the manga. "I bought it before I got sick and I never got to finish it." I said as I held it out of her reach. "Let me see." She said as she stood up. "No because then I won't have anything to read." I said as she came at me trying to take the manga. I jumped up and climbed the rock. "LKV let me see that. I want to read it." EVTSC said as she followed me up the rock. "You can see it when I get done and not a minute before that." I said as I scrammed down the other side of the rock. "Let me see it you black haired, blue and green eyed, black winged freak." "Hey don't call me names, but if we're name calling then at least I'm not a red haired, green eyed, monkey tail girl." I said as I glared at EVTSC as she stood on the rock. "Monkey tailed. You said you wouldn't say anything about that." -whine, whine, whine- "Well you was the one that brought up my wings, and my eyes. I happen to think that my eyes are cool. Beside what if someone would have heard you then it wouldn't do me any good to hide my wings now would it?" "Ok I'm sorry but there isn't anyone around to hear us anyway. You brought up my tail so I would be in the same boat. Do you hear that?" EVTSC said as she looked around. "Yea but what is it?" The noise sounded like a bird crossed with an alligator. (You know the noise that baby alligators make.) "Where is it coming from?" EVTSC said as she looked off in every direction. "It sounds like it is coming from over there." I said as I pointed to a cluster of huge rocks. EVTSC looked in that direction for a minute. "I don't see anything. Do you want to walk over and look?" "Sure, race you." I said as I took off running. I heard EVTSC yell something about no being fair but I ignored it. We ran across the sand like two idiots. When we reached the rock I was still in the front but EVTSC wasn't far behind. I rounded the side of one rock at full speed and almost ran over a clutch of eggs that where half buried in the sand. EVTSC ran into me and I would have fallen in the eggs if she hadn't grabbed my arm. "What did you stop for?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath. I was breathing so hard I couldn't answer and just pointed. I just sat down in the sand next to the eggs as EVTSC stared at the eggs. "EGGS? But what made that noise?" She said as she walked around the nest. The eggs where about the size of a 13 inch TV and were brown with pink poke-a-dots. It was then I noticed that most of the eggs had already hatched and there was only 3 left. Of those only two were rocking. "EVTSC we had better get out of here before the mother comes back." I said as I stood up and dusted sand off my pants and coat. "I don't think she is coming back." I heard EVTSC say from the other side of the rocks. "Why?" I said as I walked around the rock. I could see EVTSC looking as something that was between two of the bigger rocks. I walked up beside her and looked into the crevasse. On top of one of the smaller rocks was creature that looked to be a dragon. The body was a little bigger than a camel and the wings fit the body size. It was a rusty color and covered in scales. It didn't even move as I stood watching it. Was it sleeping or just waiting for us to drop our guard so it could attack. "It most have battled a sandworm to save its eggs." EVTSC said as she pointed out the fact that one of its hind legs was gone. "Why a sandworm it could have been something we haven't seen yet." I said as I looked around the sand to see it there was any sign of what had happened. "Well we just seen a sandworm so why not a sandworm. Its that cheeping noise again." EVTSC said as she looked over her shoulder. "I bet it is the babies." I said as I headed back to the nest. I rounded the corner of the rock and saw two of the little dragon walking round crying on the sand. There was a red one and a blue one. "Oh their sooo cute." EVTSC said as she came around behind me. "Yea, and they have no one to take care of them. I bet their smart too. They would make a good pet." I said as I walked over and picked up the blue one. "Hey if you get that one I want the red one." EVTSC said as she walked over and picked it up. Suddenly I felt funny. "Hello my names Faith. I'm hungry." "What? EVTSC did you just hear that?" "I'm hungry." I heard again. It was then that I realized it was coming from inside my head. "Did your dragon just talk to you?" EVTSC said as she looked around at the empty desert. "Yea and her name is Faith. Well at least I know I'm not crazy." "You have always been crazy. Do we have anything to eat?" EVTSC said as she started going through her pockets. "Not that I know of. The thomas had all the food and it ran off remember." "There you are. I found the thomas." I turned and there stood Vash. "Vash can we have something for our dragons to eat." EVTSC said as she walked up beside me. "AHHHHH! Are those what I think they are? They're dangerous." "No there not they're cute. So give me something to feed them." I said as I walked up to Vash and held up Faith for him to see. Vash didn't look like he believed me but he looked in the bags anyway. "Hey wait a minute. The thomas ran away when the sandworm attacked so how did you get it back?" I said to Vash's back. "Well when I woke up it was just standing over me. So I guess it came back on its own." He said as he shrugged. "Maybe thomases like Vash." EVTSC said. I looked over at her and shrugged. "Maybe. So what your dragon's name?" I asked as Vash rummaged in the bags. "His name is Bus." EVTSC said as Vash handed her a bag of beef jerky. "Bus? Thanks Vash." I said as I took the bag of beef jerky that he handed me. Yea, he couldn't think of a good name so I named him Bus." "Meryl isn't going to like this." Vash moaned as he looked at us feeding our dragons. "Well think of it this way. They won't be causing trouble if we have them." "I won't cause trouble." Faith added as she ate her beef jerky. "When you get done we will head for my house again. I just hope we can make it before dark." Vash said as he looked at the sky. "Why, what happens after dark?" EVTSC said as she eat a piece of Bus's beef jerky. "You don't want to know. Strange noises and stuff happens around here." Vash said as he tried to look scary. "Great, first sandworms, then dragons, and now you say there are ghost. Whats next vampires?" I said as I fed Faith the last piece of beef jerky.  
  
  
  
Well people what do you think? I don't know the story was going to go that way but when I started writing that was the way it all came out. So please don't hurt me, too bad. Oh and the name Bus came from discussing how big dragon were. Anyway EVTSC said hers could be named Bus and be the size of a bus. I just thought I would give credit where credit was do. Well I'm off to see if I can't come up with some better ideas for the next chapter. Please R&R. 


End file.
